Riot Zombie
'Summary' The Riot Zombie is a special zombie for Dread, it has 250 HP, has a baton in their right hand being able to deal high damage to a survivor, and has a shield to deflect bullets. With a tradeoff of a slow 10 walkspeed, but being able to run at 22 walkspeed (a non-sprinting survivor) for a short amount of time. They also have shield that blocks all of the damage from bullets when shot. The shield has a health of around 350, if you deal 350 damage to the shield then you can shoot them through the shield. 'Controls' * Attack (Left Mouse Click): The Riot Zombie swings their baton. Upon hitting a survivor, it deals high damage. (20 DMG) * Sprint(Left Shift): The Riot Zombie 'sprints with walkspeed similar to sprinting survivor of 22. ** However, the stamina lasts shorter than a normal sprinting survivor. 'Tips 'Survivor' *You CANNOT '''headshot this zombie, so don't try. *Try to shoot him while he is jumping. *If you see a lone '''Riot, try to take them out with your melee weapon to save ammo. **The better the melee weapon, the faster you kill. ***Use the normal attack ONLY. The secondary attack lasts longer than the melee immunity duration, thus you will take damage. *Tactics may change depending on the weapon you are using. **If using a shotgun, try to go up close and aim for the vulnerable hand to one shot this zombie, it is easier to do so if fighting an A.I zombie, as they can't sprint. **The M1887, DB Shotgun, and Spas-12 will easily get the job done. *If a Riot Zombie has their shield out but is not walking towards you but instead another survivor. Try to get behind & use your weapon to deal damage. **Aim for the legs or any part that is not covered by armor to damage him. **The best way to kill them is by shooting from behind or from the side while they're not facing you. *Try shooting the Riot Zombie's Hand where he holds the baton instead of going behind him too much. *Try shooting him while climbing/jumping as the Riot Zombie '''puts the shield away while doing so. *You can get rid of the '''Riot Zombie's shield, then easily kill him, there are weapons good for this job ** The Shield has around 250 hp. *** The M1887 takes 2 shots to destroy the shield up close, and 1 to secure the kill. *** The AK-47 takes only 1 magazine to destroy the shield, AND kill the Riot Zombie. 'Zombie' *Try to use yourself as a distraction by using your shield to protect yourself while slowly walking towards the enemy while your fellow zombies are attempting to rush in for the kill. **If the survivor is killing your fellow zombies, try to rush in with the baton & try to hit the survivor, potentially killing them. *This zombie can jump but with a slower speed and height compared to the other zombies. Trivia * There is a zombie with similar abilities known as the Juggernaut. ** It is only in the Juggernaut gamemode. * In Crystal Cavern map, if you look through the shield's glass, you might see something strange. * Seeing as the '''Riot Zombie '''can hold weapons and even use a shield, this may prove it is not dead, but rather infected. Category:Mobs